


A very First Starlight

by SummoningStuff



Series: FF XIV Advent Calendars [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Additional Character tags as we go, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Multi, Other, Shadowbringers Spoilers, Some of those pairings might only be if you squint sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummoningStuff/pseuds/SummoningStuff
Summary: As the Warrior of Light (or Darkness, depending on who you asked), you had already achieved many things others thought impossible.So why shouldn't you be able to bring the Starlight Celebration to the First?And you would surely enlist the help of everyone around you, or at least involve them - if they wanted to or not.Or: Fanfic Advent Calendar, Shadowbringers Edition.(Open for wishes concerning prompts and pairings, check inside!)
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Various
Series: FF XIV Advent Calendars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574059
Comments: 59
Kudos: 101





	1. An Idea

The last few weeks had been far from easy, even exhausting wasn't quite the word to capture all of it. But for the first time since you had arrived on the First, you had something like a breather. Well, if one put aside the fact that…

You shook your head. After vanquishing the Lightwarden of Amh Araeng, you should've gone after the one on Kholusia, but the Scions had urged you to rest. After taking in all that light, your body had almost failed you, giving in as if sick. Granted, you were better now, but still, the Scions wanted you to relax some until they unearthed the necessary information for the next step.

Time was spent helping out the residents of the Crystarium or roaming the Lakeland, but on this day, you were spending some time in the Ocular, skimming through some of the texts and information the Exarch kept there. Encyclopedia, Allagan history, ancient calendars… you paused. Looking at the calendar in hand, your mind drifted back to the Source, evaluating which date it would be there, given the flawed flow of time between the shards. And that would mean that on the First, it was the equivalent of…

"Is aught amiss, my friend? You look troubled." The Exarch's voice almost made you jump. It was to be expected that he roamed the Crystal Tower as well, but you were so deep in thought, you hadn't noticed him entering the Ocular. The same went for Lyna who was accompanying him. "It is nothing", you assured him. "Only the realisation that on… back home, it would be the time of the Starlight Celebration. And not being there… well, it does make one a little sentimental if not around." The Exarch put a hand to his chin, seemingly thinking. "Ah yes, the celebrations…" It still surprised you how much he knew about the Source. Just who was he?

"It might not be that bad of an idea to hold something similar for the citizens of the Crystarium." Coming from the Exarch, the proposal surprised you. Holding a Starlight Celebration on the First? Wasn't that an Ishgardian tradition? "I object." Apparently, you were not the only one to be conflicted, as you looked at the Viis who just spoke up. "I may not know about those Celebrations, but hosting such while Eulmore remains a threat would be foolish." She had a point.

But the Exarch just smiled under his hood. "You are right, Lyna, and I am grateful for your concern, as it means you will make sure no one allows their guard to lower too much. But the Starlight Celebration is about caring for one another, and it could shine some well needed moments of rest on the citizens. I would ask of you to keep a watchful eye on all of it." The captain crossed her arms. "I am still not convinced."

Now, the Exarch turned to face you. "Of course, such a plan would require a lot of help. Can I count on you, my friend? I do not know whether I can convince the Scions myself…" You pondered. Lyna was right, but the people could use some light hearted moments. And when you thought of the children's cheerful faces back during a Starlight Celebration on the Source… 

"Yes, I will help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,
> 
> after my Heavensward Advent Calendar some time back feat. Estinien, I really wanted to do something again, only this time for Shadowbringers. But I don't want to limit myself to one pairing; I want you, the readers, to contribute what you would like to see. Pairings, Prompts, just chuck it may way. I will try to make it all possible, though I can't make any promises on explicit stuff. 
> 
> General timeline for this one is after vanquishing the Lightwarden of Amh Araeng, but still, expect all the Shadowbringers Spoilers. And while working with multiple pairings, you can choose to see only 'your' pairings as happening to your WoL or all of them if you are into that.


	2. Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like Thancred.

Helping out with the preparations for the first Starlight Celebration on the, well, First while also enlisting the help of the Scions couldn't be that complicated. Granted, you rated the complexity and difficulty of the task in comparison to your other adventures, which included slaying gods, liberating countries, dealing with mad Garleans… yeah, maybe you were biased on that end.

You had yet to talk to the twins, but at least Urianger and Y'shtola hadn't been placing any obstacles before you. It was hard to tell whether they agreed with the whole ordeal because of the event itself or because it would mean that you got to rest some more, but as long as they agreed, it would have to do. They weren't going to provide that much help as they claimed someone needed to keep an eye on Eulmore and Vauthry, but happily pointed you to someone else that could use a breather as well.

On the lookout for them, you realised that the people of the Crystarium seemed a little on edge. Listening in passing, you quickly realised that word had spread fast in the city, and while there was a certain excitement about festivities hailing from the homeland of the Crystal Exarch, the name seemed to put them on edge. Maybe you should have realised that a celebration hinting at light with its name could spark some unrest. Those people would need some clarification. 

"This isn't a good idea." Interrupting your walk towards the citizens, you found the one you had been looking for leaned against a wall. "There are more important things to do, and you agreed on hoisting silly celebrations." An understanding smile spread across your face as you joined the Gunbreaker in observing the crowd, leaning next to him against the wall. "Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?", you inquired.

Some moments passed, and the man beside you only scoffed. "We should be going after Vauthry. Little remains to end all of this, and once we are done, celebrations are way better suited than right now." You hummed. It was no use to argue with him over that, not when he was actually right. But the people needed this breather just as much. "Do you recall how happy the children back on the Source are during the festivities?", you suddenly brought up. "Don't you think Ryne would be as happy? Don't you want to see that?" Thancred chuckled. "You are utilising cunning weapons, my friend. But Ryne is the reason I would see this over with rather sooner than later."

Silence settled. Of course, that was why the Hyur was that stubborn. While it seemed that Ran'jit had been dealt with, Eulmore remained as a threat to Ryne, the one he had come to love as much as a daughter. The one he didn't want to fail to protect. His somber look now spread to your face as well. "She'll be safe during the festivities", you spoke up. Slowly, you reached for his hand, lightly grasping it. "She will enjoy the festivities, a smile spread over her face, and should any harm try to befall her, we'll keep her safe." You gave his hand a firm, reassuring squeeze. "Together."

Finally, Thancred broke his gaze from the crowd, looking right at you now. For a while, he didn't say anything, and you almost feared to have gone too far. But then, the faintest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you", he said, barely audible. All of sudden, there was a forceful tug to your hand, followed by a forceful pull, making you stumble since you had lost your focus. 

Your stumbling was ended by colliding with something soft, more precisely, Thancred, who had pulled you close. A mischievous grin adorned his face, one you hadn't seen in a long time. "Well then, if I am to help, surely there must be a reward?" That sultry tone… how you had missed the flirtatious side of him after all that happened. "Would the esteemed Warrior of Darkness grace me with a stroll along the decorated streets once the work is done?"

You were happy to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open for requests and all.


	3. Cooperation

The unrest that had first spread throughout the Crystarium when the plans of holding something called Starlight Celebration had become public had somewhat died down, and people seemed to go about their daily life as usual. While this was a reason to feel relieved, it also made your mood drop a little. Everything was back to normal with no sign of the usual excitement and anticipation you were used to. After some thinking, you arrived at the conclusion that this was because one of the essentials was yet missing - the festive decorations adorning the street.

Sadly, there was no fundus of decorations you could fall back on. Starlight wasn’t known on the First, and having the artisans of the Crystalline Mean produce all you needed from scratch would be too much to ask. If only one could just snap their fingers and all would be done.

It was then that you remembered that there was someone who could do just that.

Your mind was screaming at you that it was a bad idea, the caution you had cultivated over years of battle urging you to back off, but the benefits were just too tempting to pass on. If you were lucky, ‘cooperation’ extended to ‘tolerating extremely stupid questions without ending the one asking’.

The one you were looking for was in the place you had expected him to be unless he was hiding among the shadows, a shadowy corner of the Crystarium that wasn’t crowded with people. Upon your arrival, he pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his temples as if he was just plagued by the nastiest of headaches. “Hero”, he greeted, “there were quite a few things I expected when I offered you lot my cooperation, but this tomfoolery is beyond my imagination, which I assure you is extremely complex to begin with.” The annoyance that dripped from the Ascian’s voice was also clearly visible in his gaze as he locked it with yours. “A cheesy Starlight Celebration while the shard is on the brink of destruction. One would think you would be too busy with that to pester me.”

You decided that it would be unwise to avoid the true reason for your visit. “Actually, I was hoping that you could assist us with the preparations. Surely, to you it would be as easy as snapping your fingers, right?” The expression on his face didn’t change, and while you lamented that the joke seemed to have missed its mark, Emet-Selch was exhaling quite loudly. “Hero”, he began, a dangerous edge to his tone, “have you finally lost your mind? Did the light get to you at last? Do I look like some runaway magician, striving to impress a dumbfounded audience with simple parlour tricks?” He was neither amused nor impressed.

Frowning, you scoffed before turning around. “Nevermind, actually. Apparently, it was foolish of me to assume that an Ascian would know what it’s like to feel the joy of a festive season, you most likely don’t even have such a thing as cherished festivities at all.”

The wind was knocked out of your lungs as you collided with the side of a nearby building. Within the blink of an eye, the Ascian had pushed against the wall, completely catching you of guard. “Not that you would remember”, you heard him snarl, and with the dizziness from the collusion, you wondered whether there had been more to the sentence. Knowing him, certainly something accusing like ‘I could tell you about it, but not that you would remember any of that later on’. Only now did you realise that Emet-Selch wasn’t slumped over like he was prone to, instead towering in full size in front of you as his arms blocked you from dodging to the side. The hard wall pressing against your back served as a reminder that this had been a bad idea after all, and you could no longer read the cold golden gaze that seemed to dismantle you. Acting like that, the Ascian was intimidating, but you weren’t as frightened as you should probably be. 

“You see, hero, in honour of our _cooperation_ , I changed my mind.” His voice was dangerously low, sending a shiver through your body that made the small hairs on the back of your neck tingle. “Tell me, do you want my help or not?” For a moment, your mind seemed to blank out, and you acted before it could resume function again. “Yes”, you blurted out, and the frown on the Ascian’s face was replaced by a dangerous grin as he stepped back, leaving your comfort zone again and seemingly headed off.

Blinking, your mind tried to process what you just witnessed as a certain detail struck you. “So, this is covered by cooperation as well, or does this help come with a price?” Emet-Selch stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder to show you an almost predatory smirk. “Shouldn’t you have asked before blindly agreeing, hero? But do not worry; I will name my price after you received your _precious_ help.”

There was a chance that you had just doomed the First because you wanted to save some time in putting up decorations, but you didn’t feel as bad about it as would have been appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel unsure. Should I already put the Warrior of Light/Emet-Selch tag? It isn't that shippy (yet)...


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something plain for today.

“Really, it’s a shame that I wasn’t around when you told Alphinaud of that. The look on his face must’ve been utterly hilarious! Don’t tell me I missed out on something good!” Upon imagining her brother’s startled face, there was a bright grin plastering the Elezen’s own. You chuckled, turning to the side so that the winds of Amh Araeng wouldn’t blow the fine sand right into your eyes. “Yes, he was quite shocked when I revealed the plan to him. You know him, stuttering and stumbling as usual. And right after that, he just kept pondering whether it was a good idea before moving on to pondering in what way he could be of help. It was almost cute to watch.”

Alisaie laughed some more, eventually coughing when the sand dancing on the wind tried to find its way into her lungs. Some would have called it karma, but nature did not bother with such trivialities. Currently, the two of you were sharing a moment at the Inn at Journey’s Head. It was only just to let each one of the Scions in on your plans to bring the Starlight Celebration to the First. And luckily, Alisaie seemed pretty calm about it, unlike others you had confronted. 

The Red Mage shook her head. “It does sound like a foolish plan, in a way.” Her voice betrayed the scolding nature of her words, and the contradiction was only emphasised with the sombre gaze which swept over the area. “With you telling me about your plans, I feel bad that I won’t be able to give them something like that.” As your lips turned into a thin line, you began to realise. Alisaie was known for caring about each and every one of the patients, and the thought that she was unable to give them all the happiness they deserved was really taking its toll on her. 

“… why not bring them to the Crystarium as well?” Your sudden proposal roused the Elezen from her thoughts, and she looked at you in surprise. “Would that really be a good idea? Of course I would love to do that, but there are… certain other individuals other than my brother that would disagree.” You shrugged. “The Exarch seemed to be on board with everything related to bring happiness with the Celebrations, and Lyna seems to resent me anyway after I agreed with what she thinks to be a bad idea. For the time being, Eulmore seems to remain calm as well, so we could even elaborate whether the patients could be brought in via airship…”

Crossing her arms, a small smile spread across the Elezen’s face. “You’re the best, you know that?” With a mischievous smirk, you shrugged. “Of course, I am the Warrior of Light and Darkness. I am the best at everything I do.”


	5. Inspiration

One could say that for now, the preparations were going rather smoothly. Granted, not everyone seemed to be fully convinced of the plan the Exarch and you had come up with, and perhaps you had bitten off more than you could chew with a certain helper, but all in all, the first few days could have went by in a more terrible manner, so you could accept this.

Still, it was a long way to the perfect Starlight Celebration, and while taking one step after the other, you would also have to convince those yet doubting your idea along the way. The only question that remained was how. Maybe a stroll would be able to take your mind off things so that it would be able to come up with something? But not on the First… you needed inspiration concerning the Starlight Celebration.

Luckily, your aether was still connected tightly with the Source, and a simple teleport spell was all it took to whisk you across worlds. There was some slight guilt anytime you did so, because it reminded you that the Scions were still trapped on a shard, while you could roam around as you pleased. But this time it was for a greater good.

You didn’t have to look further than the markets of Limsa Lominsa. Festive decorations were adorning the streets, and the merchants had taken to sell their seasonal assortment as well. This was what you strived for concerning the First, but you were aware that with the Flood of Light limiting resources like that, it would be preposterous to go about asking for the markets to bend to your whim.

It was impossible to bring to many things over to the First. Only small trinkets and other belongings that could be easily carried qualified, and that ruled out a great many of the things that were offered. Maybe you should have asked someone for help or ideas before setting off, and you were ready to return and come up with something else as a certain smell caught your attention. But of course, something that could easily be brought to the First and usually worked wonders in convincing people…

The next few hours were spent with buying very special materials, offers of them being plenty with the festive season in full swing. And yet, you carried barely more than your usual bag as you returned to the First, heading straight for your quarters. As you recalled, you had been graced with a small kitchen that was not put to good use so far, but that would change this night.


	6. Handouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoL/D can't just eat all the sandwiches without making gifts in return.

The previous night had not seen much sleep. Until deep in the night, you had been rather busy around the kitchen of your quarters, and once the preparations were complete, you had only allowed yourself a few hours of sleep before rousing again, quite early and on par with the first citizens of the Crystarium. With a cheerful smile plastered across your face, you had headed out with quite a few pouches in tow.

Many more hours were spent handing out the small pouches containing sweet goodness, and while your whole body seemed to ache and long for sleep, the smiles and gratefulness you were met with were sufficient to keep going. You did not count the amount of pouches that were distributed, but at long last, all of them were gone.

The thought of sleep was a very welcome one, but there was one more destination you wanted to pay a visit before that. It was quite the ordeal in your exhausted state, but you refused to rest until you had gone through with this as well. Each single step on the long stairs leading to the Crystal Tower felt like torture, but the guard didn't seem to mind your dishevelled appearance, simply settling for opening the door and granting you access as usual.

There were more steps, and you inwardly cursed the Allagans for coming up with technical masterpieces for everything, just not an elevator for the Crystal Tower. You threw wide the gate to the Ocular, and the one currently occupying it seemed startled, relaxing only upon seeing that it was you. "Ah, my friend. There is intriguing news floating around the Crystarium, claiming you have been handing out cookies fashioned after popular recipes for the Starlight Celebration."

Despite the action possibly seeming rude, you gave the Exarch but a quick nod while you made your way over to a very comfy looking armchair, one that was usually occupied by its owner that now stared at you questioningly. Only after you had slumped down on the blessed piece of furniture, not without letting out a small sound of relief, you decided to honour him with a full answer. “Yes. Luckily, due to my connection to the Source I could obtain all the ingredients I needed, and the people seemed so happy while also accepting the idea of the festivities more.” You smiled. “And I was able to hand out all of them.”

A slight shift was visible in the stance of your conversation partner. “All of them, you say…?” There was the slightest hint of disappointment, and if you weren’t mistaken, his shoulders slumped a little as well. “Yes,” you claimed again, but you couldn’t hold back a chuckle for too long. “Maybe this is not entirely true. Rather, I would say that I could hand out almost all of them.” With that, a last pouch, which was bigger than any others you had handed out, was shown, and you couldn’t help but grin mischievously.

It seemed to take the Exarch a moment before realising what you implied. “You… the last one is for me?” Was he flustered? It was hard to tell with that hood, but his demeanour surely suggested so. Nodding, you lifted your arms, encouraging him to take the pouch from you as you were too exhausted to get up. He did so, momentarily abandoning his cane so that both of his hands would be free. Your hands touched as the Exarch reached for the pouch, and while you realised that his crystalline hand was far cooler than the one still made of flesh, but both were pleasantly warm. “But your hands are cold… tell me, are you feeling unwell?” You appreciated the concern, but shook your head. “I am alright, merely exhausted.” He now pressed his palms against yours as if to warm them, and the warmth that spread from them made you a little drowsy. “Would it be alright for me to take a little rest right here?” In need of more warmth, you pressed your own palms back against flesh and crystal, drifting off to sleep.

When you woke up, the pouch was gone, but a soft blanket had been put around you.


	7. Raising Morale

Once again, you had decided to rise early. Maybe settling for some more sleep would have been wise, but that could come later. For now, there was one other thing that needed to be done - the citizens of the Crystarium were more convinced of the Starlight Celebration now, but there still were some that weren't.

While pondering the possibility of taking a nap, you left your quarters, greeting the poor unfortunate souls that had to get up just as early as you did. The bag that you had taken with you weighed down heavy on your shoulder, and your steps became faster fueled by the thought that you wanted to get right of that luggage soon.

Your destination for once laid outside of the Crystarium, near the Exarch Gate where you had observed the Crystarium Guard to do certain exercises some mornings, just as they did today. Exercise seemed to be in full swing, already as you approached the Guard's Captain, and as the Viis noticed you, she turned around, crossing her arms while mustering you with a calculating gaze. That woman surely was someone to be respected.

"Curious to see you here this early in the morning. Are you falling behind with preparations for those festivities the Exarch suggested?" The smile you had donned fell a little. "You are still against holding those." A simple observation. Lyna huffed. "I assure you, it is not out of malice. I merely think that we should not allow our guard to drop just like that." Of course you knew that, and you admired her for her strong sense of duty. "You are right, and I am grateful that you still allow those festivities then while still keeping an eye on the safety of the people. But I was hoping to get you to enjoy yourself as well, and so, I brought these."

At last you were able to put that damned bag down, revealing its contents to the Captain - various boxes that contained more of the Starlight biscuits you had been handing out. "All of that for the Guard?" Lyna gave you a questioning look, and you merely nodded in affirmation. Granted, it was indeed quite a lot, but you had hoped it to be enough for them to share with the troops at the Ostall Imperative. The Viis sighed in defeat, addressing the Guard to take a break from their exercise for a while, announcing that the Warrior of Darkness had brought them some treats.

If your observations were true, your efforts had managed to raise morale quite a bit.


	8. Hot chocolate

In contrast to the last few days, you were actually able to get a reasonable amount of sleep, allowing yourself to sleep in a little even. Your morning routine was granted more time as well, and it helped you to feel relaxed and refreshed. Usually, you would feel guilty if you remained idle for too long or drawled out a task longer than necessary, but a fair amount of work had been accomplished before, so rest was important as well. Especially with the vast amounts of light that flowed through your venes, making you feel exhaustion far more often than before.

In a very good mood from your little self-care routine, you returned to the main room of your quarters, startled when you found a certain someone casually sitting at your table, and not with the usual bored expression, but sporting the most amazing pout you had ever seen. You felt conflicted on whether to laugh or be angry for the sudden intrusion. 

The Ascian in question did not seem to care whether his behaviour was appropriate or not, he merely huffed, crossing his arms. “Hero.” His voice was dripping with indignation. “It seems that you have been very busy handing out biscuits, if the annoying talk floating around town is to be believed. Or rather, handed out biscuits to everyone but me.” You were dumbfounded. He was right, of course, but you wouldn’t have thought that Emet-Selch of all people would be offended by such a thing.

There were some biscuits you had held back for yourself, right there on the table, and you made an inviting gesture. “I apologize, but you are free to take some.” His pout did not fade, and you briefly wondered what you did wrong this time. “Really now, hero? Handwaved like this? One would have thought the famed Warrior of Light and Darkness to be a more considerate host.” You sighed, stepping over to the kitchen while asking the problematic Ascian whether he wanted something to drink.

“I do believe hot chocolate goes quite well with treats such like these.” You quickly got to work, and as you returned to the table with two filled mugs, he was already nibbling away at one of the cookies. “Well, these are not bad, quite good in fact. My compliments, hero.” Nothing about his praise seemed faked, and it did make you a little flustered. However, as he took just one sip of the hot beverage, Emet-Selch scrunched his nose in disgust. “This is what you call a hot chocolate, hero?” He lifted his hand in a familiar manner, and before you knew it, he snapped, making both of your mugs disappear. You wanted to protest but then noticed another steaming mug unlike any you owned sitting right there on the table, a replacement of some sorts. 

“… so, this is hot chocolate you made with your magic?” You were wary, but it only served to make the Ascian roll his eyes. “Yes, but no need to be this wary, hero. Cooperation, remember? Simply take a sip and see for yourself.” Of course your wariness didn’t fade, but the smell wasn’t off, and the first sip assured you that all was well. More than well, actually. While the Ascian watched you with a keen expression, you took another sip, revelling in the rich taste that was indeed far above anything you would be able to create. It had just the right amount of sweetness and bitter chocolate, and a certain other ingredient you knew too well. “How did you know to add my favourite ingredient?” The Ascian shrugged his shoulders, but a pleased grin clung to his face. “An estimated guess.”

For a while, both of you indulged in biscuits and hot chocolate, barely speaking. “Is there anything else you need?” At some point, you felt the need to ask lest he referred to you as a bad host again. “For once there is not, hero. But if you would allow me to indulge in this little session some more…” You almost didn’t notice the warm, genuine smile he tried to hide, but it made you feel warm and… melancholic. A little longer wouldn’t throw off your plans, you assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Let's see, I could do some more interlude to prepare for things I planned, add another pairing or give the pairings an equal amount of spotlight...  
> My brain: Yeah but what about Emet with a hint of your favourite dynamic.


	9. Little Helpers

The streets of the Crystarium looked very pretty. Decorations had appeared everywhere, not in an amount that would have been over the top, but enough to wrap the city in the right mood for Starlight while still maintaining a certain taste. A bonus was that they also gave off a tender glow in the dark of the night, and you figured that your little bargain might have been worth it. Even from your place in the Wandering Stairs, all of it was clearly visible.

“This certainly does look impressing.” It was a compliment coming from Alphinaud, who until now had done a very good job in dodging you lest he would be pulled into this madness as well. “How did you achieve all of this in such a short time?” The Elezen was genuinely interested, and you regarded him with a deadpanned expression. “I sold my soul.” Alphinaud, who had been taking a sip of his tea at this precise moment, choked on the very same, staring at you with an expression of pure horror. “Y-you did…?” What you did was chuckle. “It was merely a jest Alphinaud.” You assured him of that, but at the same time, it was quite possible that you had actually done so.

“However, I am not quite satisfied yet.” The Elezen gave a curious gaze as if asking you to elaborate. Before you did, you extended your hand to point at the decorations. “Those are pretty and tasteful, but not quite yet enough. There always is a more silly and childish note to it as well, and I made arrangements to improve this.” Your conversation partner seemed to be puzzled. “How so?”

In that precise moment, with a sound that was reminiscent of a bell, two pixies simply manifested in front of you both, their wings fluttering fast with excitement. “Ah, you are the one that played with us! We thought about your offer. And we will help you, if we get to play with the people here!” Your look was scolding, and you crossed your arms before huffing. “I said that you would have to keep your pranks at bay.” One of the pixies seemed to pout, and the other let out a huff that seemed too heavy for such a small body. “We will, even if we don’t like it. But we want to try this mistletoe prank that goes with these festivities you told us about!” Alphinaud paled, but you merely nodded. It was only fair and still quite harmless.

The two pixies were about to disappear, but the one that hadn’t talked much before seemed ro remember something. “Oh, but of course, we had to inform our king before coming here, but Titania says that it’s alright!” A cold shiver ran down your spine. Titania. Feo Ul. Whom you had neglected and not asked for help yourself… this bode ill, and you downed the rest of your drink in one go.


	10. Mistletoe #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparked by the input of a friend this time.

Slowly, all of the preparations were coming together. The Pixies had added the silly and childish note the decorations had been lacking before, and their pranks that led to suddenly appearing mistletoe had found quite a few fans of the tradition within the Crystarium. A certain someone would most likely not be happy with the modifications to his decorations, but you had to accept such.

As a trained warrior, it was easy for you to spot the mistletoe beforehand and simply avoid them, even if some of the people seemed to strive to be close to you. Well, for them it was tempting to catch the Warrior of Darkness in a situation where they couldn't just escape. Quite the game of cat and mouse that had developed.

Because of that, you often took a shortcut through less frequented alleys and the likes, but this time, someone suddenly cleared their throat and you whirled around in alarm. Luckily, it was merely Thancred. No pouting danger or mysterious Crystarium stranger. 

The Gunbreaker once again crossed his arms, although he didn't look as grumpy as usual. Rather, there also was a spark of amusement in his eyes, as well as… resignation. "I had wondered how you managed to get the whole city decorated in such a short time, but seeing that you even enlisted the help of the Pixies, I shouldn't be too surprised." You beamed at him. "Quite the formidable idea, right? They seem to have so much fun helping." Thancred huffed. "I think they have too much fun. Do you have any idea how hard it has become to avoid those blasted mistletoes?" His annoyance only draw a chuckle from you. "I remember a Thancred some time back that would have been more than pleased to be chased by the ladies like that." He looked aside, muttering. "Well, things certainly have changed."

The sound of tingling bells made both of you look up, assuming a battle stance out of habit. No one was around, except for a certain glowing item that seemed to have grown out of the wall in an instant. "Damn those Pixies." Thancred growled, and you laughed. "Well, it can't be helped. Unless this is just as unbearable to you as…?" He quickly denied. "No, this is different."

You could still feel the frown on his lips as he lightly brushed them against yours. The Gunbreaker seemed almost hesitant, and frustration built up within you. But before you could act upon it, you found your back suddenly pushed against the wall as Thancred decided to deepen the kiss without warning. You allowed him to do so, opening your mouth just a little as you buried your hands in his hair, subduing the need for air. It certainly had been a while, and you only hesitated as your lungs couldn't take it any longer, pulling away just a little to look at Thancred. There was that special smirk on his face that you had missed so much, and he leaned in, your faces being so close…

A small gasp broke your reverie, and you both turned your heads in the direction of the sound, bumping them together in the process. There, just a few films from you, was Ryne, her face as red as a Rolanberry. Upon the realisation that the girl most likely saw everything, a certain warmth spread in your cheeks to some degree as well.

"Oh, my apologies! I didn't mean to… oh, are you two…?" She seemed really embarrassed, but also couldn't hide her usual curiosity, it made you smile. Ryne was a good girl. Her guardian huffed, reluctantly stepping away from you. "Before anything, let's just leave this alley, I'd say." But the young Oracle smiled mischievously. "Not yet." She pointed above the three of you, where another mistletoe had spread. Thancred rolled his eyes, planting a chaste kiss on the forehead of the young girl accompanied by your chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any favourites? The Pixies left more mistletoes, you know...


	11. Mistletoe #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I am really surprised by the amount of kudos this has already amassed! I didn't expect that, and I am really glad you all enjoy this! Remember, you can always let me know if you have requests for this. :)

With everything progressing smoothly like it did, you found yourself pondering about things of little concern, including those that were simply unlikely. As much as you were used to it because of the Starlight Celebration being of Ishgardian tradition, it was neigh impossible that there would be snow gracing the Crystarium. The Flood of Light had brought about so much chaos that you were almost certain there no longer was such a thing as snow on the First.

Minding some of your daily business that you had neglected those last few days, you were just passing the Crystal Tower when you spotted a certain someone standing on top of the stairs overlooking the Crystarium. Since your own business wasn't that urgent, you settled for a little detour and climbed the stairs. "Do you think the preparations are going along smoothly?"

The expected answer was processed by a smile that spread across his lips, as usual the only real clue you had about his emotions with that hood. "I think that they move along at a very satisfying pace. You are putting so much effort in the idea I had in the spur of a moment, I can only thank you, my friend." The Exarch truly seemed to be grateful, his voice was filled with so much fondness. It was impossible not to be happy and smile as well. "Although, it is a shame that there is no snow, as it greatly expands the experience." You lamented, and the man next to you solemnly nodded. "Yes, a Starlight Celebration without snow does feel a little off."

Something about his words made you flinch. These last days, ever since the plans for the festivities had been discussed, you had done a lot of thinking. There was something greatly bothering you, a connection you had made, and you felt the need to finally voice it. "Exarch." Your voice was dangerously low, your words chosen with care. "I noticed that you seem to know an awful lot about the Starlight Celebration which originated from the Source…" He stiffened, but didn't interrupt you. "... tell me, are you from the Source?"

It was weird. Even without seeing his face, you could tell that the Exarch was extremely nervous and slightly fidgeting. Would his eyes avoid you now if you could see them? "I… the knowledge contained in the Crystal Tower is - ah!" You frowned. Was he trying to distract you with that exclamation? But he also pointed at something, and… there was a singular mistletoe. How convenient. "It would be unbecoming to not follow traditions, and the Pixies would also be offended, which can be a dangerous thing…" You were willing to argue with him, to not allow this distraction to take place until you had your answers, but nevertheless, you nodded. It would only take a moment, right?

As you made no move, the Exarch took a step towards you. He was so close now, and yet the features of his face were obscured by a strange shadow cast by his hood. Was this akin to glamour prisms in some way? You tried to make out something, anything, but you didn't move an inch as he came closer. His lips brushed against yours, light as a feather, and your breath hitched. The Exarch seemed to hold back somehow, but you didn't dare to urge. There was a fear of breaking the moment if you did.

Eventually, he leaned in more, pressing his lips more tightly against yours in a chaste kiss that felt yet so intimate. You were entranced, inhaling this scent that was familiar and yet not. Carefully, your hand reached up, fingertips brushing against the hem of his hood…

A warm hand engulfed yours, leading it downwards. The Exarch pulled away, and you chastised yourself. "Forgive me, but I need to keep this secret a little while longer." He returned your hand to your side before turning around, vanishing inside the Crystal Tower. Your lips were still tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interpret the snowy Starlight picture from the 2017 FF XIV calendar as Sharlayan having snow for Starlight as well.


	12. Mistletoe #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez help me I fear this is OOC.

“Hero.”

You groaned, turning around before you could fully wake from your slumber. Surely, it was nothing more than your imagination, nagging at you after you had spent so much time around a certain individual. " _Hero_.” It seemed to be louder this time, and groggily, one arm reached for a pillow, covering your ear with it. “ _Hero_!” The volume hadn’t decreased in the slightest, and you shot up in alarm, ready to be met with nothing at all because your mind had decided to play a trick on you. 

To your surprise, there actually was something, or rather someone and you groaned in exhaustion, falling back onto the bed. “What are you doing here? I thought you would respect the sleep of others, seeing as how sacred you hold it yourself. Whatever you need, can it wait until tomorrow? I am tired.” The Ascian besides you emitted a sound of displeasure, and despite your once again closed eyes you practically knew that he was pouting again. Why again was that someone you regarded as a dangerous enemy?

“While I would respect that at any other time, there is a matter of great _urgency_ that needs your attention, I fear.” With a groan and almost determined to test out whether an Ascian could be strangled, you opened your eyes again, looking right up towards the ceiling… and spotting a certain offensive object. You were pretty sure that you had laid certain rules with the Pixies, including that your room had to stay free from each and any mistletoe, but the glowing shades of purple around the item were enough of a hint how it got there. 

Sitting up, you crossed your arms as a gesture of displeasure. “This is technically cheating.” Emet-Selch didn’t seem to be bothered in the least, simply raising his index finger as if scolding a child. “ _Cooperation_ , hero, remember? Do not forget that you are in my debt as well.” You most definitely were too tired for a discussion, and a quick kiss in order to resume your peaceful slumber didn’t seem too bad. “Fine.”

Moving over to the edge of the bed, you sat down on the very same. For some reason, the Ascian hadn’t invaded your personal space until now, and you were surprised at the gentlemanly behaviour he displayed. With a smirk plastered on his face, he walked over to you, bowed down… only to gently lift your hand and plant a soft kiss on its back. You blinked in confusion. “What? That was all?” The smirk was still in place, and he leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Oh, are you disappointed, hero?” 

His voice made you shudder, sending a certain warmth to your cheeks, but before you could come up with a witty remark you were suddenly pulled close, about to gasp in surprise which only played right into Emet-Selch’s hand. Not only was he treating you to a real kiss now, but he deepened it without losing any time. Your eyes fell closed while your heartbeat only quickened. The expected reaction would have been to pull him away, he was the enemy, an Ascian, but you allowed this to slowly lull you back to slumber. It had become so comfortable that you muttered sounds of protests as he pulled away, but he didn’t release you. Rather, he laid you back down on the bed again, shifting his position so that he was now behind you while still holding tight.

“What are you doing?” Your muttering sounded sleepy, and you were unable to put much thought into it. “You wanted to return to sleep, and I happen to be rather fond of same, so let us file this under cooperation.” Already half asleep again, you simply accepted it. However, while drifting away you had to ponder why he would hold you close like that if he was an enemy. You didn’t arrive at an answer.


	13. Messing with Nature

Stemming your hands into your sides, you let out a growl of frustration. The plan for the day had been rather simple, but its realisation turned out to be way more troublesome than you had anticipated, and all because of the special circumstances of the First and maybe some carelessness on your part.

You had still been bothered by the lack of snow, and so you had asked those you knew were well-versed in magic - namely the Exarch, Y’shtola and Urianger - whether it would be possible to simply call upon an artificial snowstorm or such. But Urianger, ever the realist, had claimed that such an action would have little benefit for the trouble it was, and Y’shtola would only allow herself to be convinced when there would be no concerns from those residing within the Crystarium.

In a fit of optimism, you had expected there to be none, and that was true for the most of the citizens you had talked to after explaining them what exactly snow was. Until, of course, your last destination. At the Hortorium, some of the researchers and caretakers had almost lost their mind when you had explained snow to be a cold, frozen substance, fearing for their rare plants to be absolutely devastated by such.

As a consequence, you had told Y’shtola and Urianger about it, cancelling your plans. Standing in front of the Crystal Tower, you were angry - not really because there still wouldn’t be any snow, but because you had been naive. The Hortorium kept a lot of rare and extinct plants that wouldn’t be found anywhere else because of the Flood of Light, and you had almost risked that. In conclusion, you were angry with yourself.

But then, something small and white danced before your eyes, falling to the ground in constant masses. That was… snow, but as one of the snowflakes landed on your nose, it did melt, but there was no cold feeling. You extended your hand - yes, this was snow that was not cold at all.

Turning around, you spotted Y’shtola heading towards you. “How?” Your mind was still trying to process how snow could not be cold, and the Miqo’te just smirked mischievously. “There hardly is something that is impossible for the witch Matoya. Although, be mindful that your snow is more of an illusion than actual snow.” That did not bother you because you had mostly been after the aesthetic of it, and you quickly thanked your friend.

You were really happy, and so even the appearance of a certain Ascian nuisance didn’t bother you. Said Ascian sighed dramatically, letting out a judging tut. “Hero… I will show some good faith and not reprimand you for messing with the laws of nature like that. However, you _do_ know that I could have achieved the same in seconds with a mere snap?”

It was a shame that there had yet enough snow to fall for a proper snowball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the delay / no chapter yesterday! There is a lot going on for me right now and I started this despite knowing, and yesterday, me exhaustion just caught up to me and made me fall asleep on the couch once I was finally home, and then I was out doing chores all day today. But now you have two chapters at once and we're back on track...?


	14. Snowman

A lot of snow, or more the fake snow, had fallen down overnight, and there was quite the blanket covering the city. Luckily, as it was not real snow it also seemed to bear no risk of freezing the ground and posing a threat to safety. All in all, Y’shtola had managed to pull off a real miracle. 

While your mind still tried to wrap itself around the missing cold, subconsciousness scolding you for not wearing warm clothes and gloves, you spotted a certain girl examining the white substance with great curiosity. “This is snow…” Ryne was muttering as you stepped beside her. “I have never seen snow, but I read that it is usually cold. However, I am glad that I can experience this… do you think there could be real snow again when the Flood of Light has been vanquished?” 

You couldn’t answer her question, but it did remind you that she had been locked away for a great part of her life, and snow had vanished from the First even before that. “Hey, Ryne… do you want to build a snowman?” The girl blinked at you, but then nodded in agreement as her usual curiosity took the reins.

It was a lot of fun - the fake snow behaved a little different compared to the real thing, and the first orbs the both of you had assembled had not turned out round enough, so you redid them. After quite some time, two snowmen now inhabited the Crystarium as well. Learning from your earlier mistakes, you had gathered some carrots that were not suitable as food instead of the pretty, edible ones that would only be wasted on this.

“This is what you have been doing? I remember this to be quite a childish thing to do. But I suppose it turned out alright for someone that has never seen snow before. Maybe you can work on forming a snowball next.” You sighed. It was nice that Thancred, who seemed to have watched to, was a little relaxing and joking around as well, but Ryne didn’t seem to take the slight offense of her snowmen too well. Huffing, she bent down, scooping up some snow that she formed with admirable speed, aiming the white projectile right at Thancred. The hit to his face was so precise that he surely regretted teaching her to aim well while training with knives.

A few moments later, the girl seemed to realise what she had done and let out a gasp. “Oh, Thancred, I am sorry!” The scene was bizarre enough to send you into a fit of laughter. Before Ryne ran over to apologise to Thancred, she smiled at you. “Thank you for this. I will show the children of the Crystarium how to build a snowman… and I will make sure that there will again be real snow someday…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SE please give us Shiva for the next Eden part so that we can build a snowman with the cinnamon roll, thanks.


	15. Tree

By now, you had become used to the way your merry little group stood out of any crowd. You all had left the Crystarium together, and while some might have taken to the thought that your mission had to do with stopping the Flood of Light, you were out for another reason. Despite all the decorations around the Crystarium, you still needed a proper tree.

This time, you had quite a lot of help that almost consisted of the usual band of Scions, with a few exceptions. Urianger and Y'shtola had stayed behind because of their research, but they had been replaced by a certain Ascian and the Captain of the guard. The latter had only tagged along to make sure that the tree you chose would not be to broad, tall or otherwise form an obstacle for the daily life and defense of the Crystarium. "How did you get her to tolerate this when she doesn't look too pleased and also still opposes the festivities?" Alisaie had asked you, and you gave her a mischievous grin, explaining how you had kinda bribed the guard with biscuits. The Elezen had been able to laugh about that, but her brother had seemed concerned.

Still, Lyna remained silent most of the time, and you really had to give her credit for her professionalism despite the conversations that accompanied your mission. "I do not like any of those trees. I tell you, hero, we should have headed for the Greatwood. The trees there might not be as tall or impressive as others I have admired in my life, but they are better than the sad excuses scattered here." It was out of the question that the trees found within Lakeland were better suited as a Starlight tree. "Cutting down a tree within the ancient forest protected by the Viis… you Ascians truly want to see the world burn." Alisaie was right.

On top of that, each tree was discussed like a piece of art. "I like this one!", Ryne exclaimed, but it was not tall enough. "That one over there seems to be a good fit!" Alphinaud was proud of the tree he had spotted, but his sister scolded him for that. "Don't you see how scarce the branches get towards the top? As an artist, you should be able to tell that it looks bad." Emet-Selch clasped his hands in fake happiness. "These trees are often chosen by a whole family, right? Oh, we are just like a perfectly merry dysfunctional family!" That was enough to trigger awkward silence.

One time, you almost had settled for a tree, but Lyna intervened, claiming that its broad base would not fit the spot the Exarch had chosen for the tree.

But some time later, there was one tree that no one seemed to disagree with. It was not thinned out but also had no visible holes, tall enough while not being a nuisance and even Emet-Selch found no reason to complain. It was felled in no time as everyone helped, though the motivation to do so might have resulted from the time you had already spent on the search alone.

Each person chose a part of the trunk to carry, and with the weight properly distributed, you just wanted to head back, but Thancred groaned. "Emet-Selch, seeing as you refused to leave us in peace, would you be cooperative and help us?" The Ascian sighed dramatically, strutted over to the rest of you… and lifted a single meager twig off the ground.

There was no doubt that the Gunbreaker would try to strangle the Ascian once he no longer had to carry the trunk, but for now, your merry little band carried the tree back to the Crystarium.


	16. Walk

The snow alone had contributed a lot to the Starlight aesthetics of the Crystarium, but with a tall Starlight tree looming over all of it, it seemed even more fitting. Decorations on the tree were almost done, supervised by the twins who had insisted for you to take a break.

Around the tree and amidst the snow some merchants had set up small provisory stalls. They weren't really impressive, as Lyna had claimed they needed to be removals in seconds should an emergency arise. She hadn't been to glad with the stalls in the first place, but they had just started to show up once the stories you and the other Scions had told about the Starlight markets back where you came from had spread across the Crystarium. Also, those stalls were often handled by apprentices or other helpers, so it didn't take away from the resources the Crystalline Mean dedicated to the city's defense.

While the last few pieces provided by the Pixies - Emet-Selch had denied his help for any 'tasteless kitsch' as he had called it and only created some lights - were hung up by Alphinaud who seemed to have some trouble doing so, someone approached you. "This brings back memories." You sighed. "If I asked what you mean, you wouldn't answer me, right?" The Crystal Exarch remained silent, changing the topic. "My friend, would you accompany me on a walk? I would like to see what has been accomplished so far." You nodded, almost instantly regretting doing so as you were often told to be nodding too much.

Dusk had fallen, and the light faded more and more, showing off the pretty and calming lights that were part of the decorations along with shimmering glitter from the Pixies. "This makes me reminiscence…" The Exarch's voice was barely more than a whisper, and you know questioning it would be pointless. But he seemed relaxed and happy, a gentle smile tugging on his lips. "So, what does the Exarch spent his free time with, holed up in the Crystal Tower?" You would need to initiate smalltalk that would actually bear answers. He seemed a little shy about it. "Nothing impressive, I fear… the time is mostly spent with books, ever since my youth." You had to refrain from nodding. 

As you passed on of the stalls, your companion stopped you. "Ah, wait a moment. Do you happen to have finished my commission? If not, I will gladly return later." He addressed the Drahn that was running the stall selling fabrics and yarn, and while you patiently waited, she handed him a bundle of fabric. You recognised it to consist of the same colours you had come to connect to the Crystal Exarch, red, gold and blue. "I wanted to thank you for the trouble you took upon yourself to help with all of this. May I?" 

Wary, you allowed him to do whatever it was that he had planned. Very carefully, the Exarch unbundled the fabric - no, you recognised it to be knitted now - and placed the scarf around your neck, with so much attention that one got the impression he thought you to be made of glass. You almost didn't dare to breathe, and after he was done, you admired the detailed and fine patterns on the scarf that he had commissioned for you.

"This scarf is… really pretty. Thank you so much for this!" The Ecarch seemed to be flustered. "O-of course I know that the First doesn't hold any significant cold, but I think it will serve you well on the Source… and also serve as a memory." His voice fell at the last words, and those words seemed so heavy, like an eerie warning. You didn't like this turn of the conversation at all.

With a gentle tug, you took his still flesh hand and caused him to look into your eyes. "We still have some time to explore more, right?" As a spark returned to the man's eyes, you slowly led him towards the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing up a question, purely for science, of course. If you could spent Starlight Eve with one character, who would that be?


	17. Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the draft for this sitting on my computer for a while, but was unsure whether to post because his situation just serves for pure angst... and now I did anyway.

There still was a lot to do, errands to run and other tasks to plan, so you only wanted a short moment in your quarters to catch a breath and get some things. However, when you entered there was a guest you had not been expecting. Not the Ascian that liked to show up unannounced, his frequent visits made him somewhat of an expected guest now. "Ardbert". You greeted the spectral Warrior that you had not seen since you started assisting the Exarch with the festivities. "It has been a while since I last met you."

The Warrior scratched his head, looking aside as if unsure what to say. "Ah, forgive me, you seemed to be busy enough with your errands, I didn't want to be a distraction." He stepped away from the opened window. Had he observed the scene below, the decorations and lights? "So, you agreed to assist the Crystal Exarch with festivities that originate from the Source… and you have already achieved quite a lot. It's been a while since I was able to witness someone spending the time with careless baking, not since the flood…" The Hume came to a halt next to the table, reaching for the plate filled with different biscuits only to have his spectral fingers slip right through them. His look turned grim, and you felt a sting in your chest. You had thought that the festivities would make everyone happy, but Ardbert was only reminded of what he couldn't have.

Setting aside the bag you wanted to take, you sunk down on the bed, patting on the surface beside you as an invitation. The spectre seemed to understand, sitting down on the mattress beside you. Why could he do that but touch barely anything else? "Have there been any festivities like this on the First? Before the flood of light, I mean." 

He pondered. "None that compare to the Source's Starlight Celebration. But there was one during the cold season, when nights turned longer and the frigid air reigned. During the longest night, there would be a feast to celebrate the solstice. I always liked it." Ardbert's tension seemed to drop a little, and with a nod, you encouraged him to go on. "There would be a great fire illuminating the dark night, giving it a feeling of something greater. You would visit the festivities with friends, sitting near the fire and sharing stories while eating and drinking to your heart's content." That did seem different from the Starlight Celebration, but very interesting as well. "It sounds like something that one would not want to miss." The Hume laughed. "There were some things I'd rather missed as they were quite embarrassing, but the good memories were worth it. When it would get late and we had had a few cups, Branden and I would present the worst singing to Renda-Rae playing the harp. At least Lamitt's singing was bearable, but I suppose Nyelbert found us to be very embarrassing." Imagining the scene made you chuckle, carefully listening as Ardbert told you more.

After a while, the Warrior sighed, and although it was a pained one, a small smile spread across his lips. "Thank you. It was nice to talk about that." He seemed to have relaxed a little, but was that really all you could do for him? Maybe… "Ardbert, do you want to join me for a walk? I will need your advice." He gave you a puzzled look. "What could my advice possibly help you with?" You smiled as you got up from the bed, motioning for him to follow you. "You need to tell me what makes a good spot for a solstice fire, and how to properly execute one." A look of disbelief crossed the spectre's face, only to be replaced by a genuine smile. "Right behind you."


	18. Rehearsal

After some time, you felt really jumpy.

You were busy with various preparations around the place that had been chosen as a central point for the festivities. At first, you had spotted a few children, but they always vanished as quickly as they came. Then, after a while, quite a little crowd of them had gathered. They would throw occasional glances towards you or approach a little only to withdraw again. Their accumulated gazes sent a cold shiver down your back, and after a while, you sighed, abandoning your tasks for now while joining the little crowd.

"You all seem to have something on your mind. What is it?" The children seemed to flinch, acting a bit shy while most of them just stared at the ground. Finally, one boy spoke up, hesitancy audible in his voice. "We… we wanted to enact the story you and your friends told us. The one with the knights and the children." You pondered. They most likely referred to the story of the Starlight Celebration's origin. "Enacted it?" Your gaze was scrutinizing them, and a girl you recognised to be a Holminster survivor spoke up, shyly looking at her feet. "Yes, it was my idea. I heard about the plays they show for entertainment in Eulmore, and we wanted to contribute something as well… everyone is working so hard… it has been so long since there were real festivities."

You were taken aback. Those children wanted to help as well, they wanted to participate. And they had been trying to come up with something they could do. That was admirable. "And you wanted to ask me to help you with your play?" All of them nodded, seemingly relieved that their unspoken question was out. You felt bad for what you were about to answer. "That is a really nice idea you all came up with. Unfortunately, I am already quite busy, and not that experienced with the art of theatre… maybe someone else could help you with that?"

"What about me?" Someone approached you, and while the children seemed curious, the voice told you it was the one person you were not sure about when it came to handling children, if not to say the thought alone set your mind on alert. "Wait for a moment." You left the children, brows furrowed as you addressed the one that had entered the conversation. "I am not sure whether I should unleash you on the children." 

The Ascian was quick to pout again. "Hero, don't you trust me? Cooperation, remember? I doubt anyone else is as suited for the task as I am. If you studied Garlean history, you would know that Solus zos Galvus was an avid admirer and supporter of the performing arts." The gaze you shot him as you folded your arms was still hostile, but Emet-Selch only gave you a wicked smirk. "Would you prefer to see the sad faces of that lot because you cannot help them?" You pinched the bridge of your nose. Your feelings were quite mixed, both distrusting and also willing to give him a chance. "Will I regret this?" 

Emet-Selch just smiled at you. "Of course not, I offered you my help, remember? And now excuse me, I suppose that I have a rehearsal to attend to." With that, he turned around, hand performing that dismissing wave of his before he added something. "Just remember that you owe me something, and I will surely claim it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the children, he'll behave.


	19. Hope

Lyna huffed, crossing her arms as she kept your company while waiting. "It may be an admirable idea, but I don't think the citizens of the Crystarium will take kindly to it." You sighed. "I know, but I promised someone. And it would not be right to exclude them from the festivities." The Captain didn't comment on that, instead busy with observing the approaching airship. "That they were able to travel untethered and fast… Eulmore is so passive that it worries me." You nodded thoughtfully, although you were happy that your guests had arrived.

However, it did take a few more moments until they left the airship, trailing behind their guide of sorts. The one in question seemed to catch the confusion in your gaze, and while answering, Alisaie frowned. "Not all of the patients were in a state to come here, so we had to leave some of the nurses behind as well." You assured her it was alright, but were soon interrupted by Lyna. "If I may suggest how to proceed, the place assigned for the festivities usually isn't visited by many during this time. You should head there if you want all to go smoothly."

The reason the Captain suggested that was simple - most people were convinced that those almost turned Sin Eater were highly contagious, even if it wasn't the case. Still, it made your promise to Alisaie that they would be able to experience Starlight as well very difficult. As you gritted your teeth in frustration, the Red Mage seemed to read your feelings. "Don't worry. Over the course of the months I spent on the First, I kinda got used to how people feel about the patients. And with the threat the Sin Eaters are, who could blame them?" She was right, but that didn't mean you were content with it.

Following after the group, you assumed the role of an observer. You never thought much about the long time the Scions had spent on the First before you arrived and the bonds they might have forged, but it was clearly visible that Alisaie and the other nurses were close. Just like she had been with Tesleen. It was a good thing for the Elezen to be able to relax, but it hurt that she could not do so with Tesleen. For all of them, you needed to end the impending Flood and Calamity right after Starlight was over, so that there would be another Starlight Celebration on the First, one that was truly free of all sorrow.

The first citizens approached the place, and your group took it as a sign to leave. Luckily, the Exarch supported the patients’ visit as much as you did, and they had quarters prepared for them, separate enough that they would not disturb the other citizens, and also spacious enough to host the nurses as their caregivers as well.

A few of them had reacted to the sights, and that meant there was still hope. Hope, another part of the Starlight Celebration. Hope that was given to Alisaie and her friends. No, the Starlight Celebration on the First had never been a bad idea, and you would continue to utilise it to bring peace and respite, even if only for a short while.


	20. Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoL/D better had remembered her.

Guilt weighed down on you as you prepared to leave early in the morning. For all the Scions knew, you were heading out to help with matters in the Lakeland, but in reality, you would be as far away from the Lakeland as was possible. With the actual Starlight Celebration fast approaching, you remembered that you were missing something crucial - presents. While you would have loved to support the economy of the Crystarium with your purchases, there was a limit to the resources that were available thanks to the Flood of Light, and you were in need of special things. Things you would only be able to get on the Source. 

The Source of your guilt, in a way. You were able to travel there, but the Scions were stuck. Despite them assuring you it was alright, you had chosen to not tell them about another trip to spare yourself the pain their gazes would give you were you to tell them. It was only a short trip, anyway, and it was to get them something. No reason to feel guilty, or was it? You were pondering about this as you reached through the aether, giving into the mental image of pulling yourself towards the aetheryte you desired. There was a slight feeling of dizziness as usual, Urianger had mused that it might be caused by the grave difference in the elemental aspect of the dominant aether.

At least you had arrived at your destination in one piece, and despite your earlier doubts, you soon forgot your worries as you went about your errands, picking up all that you would need for proper presents. Multiple locations were visited, and at the end of the day, you found yourself in Limsa Lominsa. Your day had been a success. There was, however, a slight problem. All of the things you intended to bring to the First were too much to bring them on your own. Luckily, you know just the one to help you.

"Feo Ul!" You realised your mistake the moment you spoke that name, even before an angry chiming sound turned into your mind. **Ah, now the ungrateful sapling remembers. Can you imagine? They prepare a feast, and their branch, the one that always offered them help should they ask for it, was not asked to help.** The Pixie's voice resounded in your mind, and the anger was practically dripping from it. You needed to calm her down. "I… am sorry? It was just that I assumed you would be busy as the new ruler of the Fae, and… would you be so kind to show yourself… my branch?" Nothing of the sort happened. **Foul excuses, nothing more! But I suppose your branch could forgive this. If you apologise like you mean it. And of course, you will have to involve me in the festivities!**

You waited some more, but as Feo Ul didn't show up, it clicked. She wanted you to apologise to thin air, making you look like a fool should anyone pass you by. Granted, it was one of Limsa's quiet corners and even weirder things happened in that city, but would your pride be able to take it should one of your adventurer acquaintances pass by? A look at all the stuff you needed to get to the First told you that you had little choice.

"Feo Ul, my branch, I apologise for my behaviour. Please help me." Nothing happened, and you sighed. Of course it would not be that easy. Taking a deep breath, you prepared for the worst. "Oh Feo Ul, loveliest of branches and king of the Fae, your humble sapling is ashamed of their behaviour and begs for your forgiveness. I would ask for your honorable help!" That outburst had some adventurers stop in their tracks, looking at you as if you had lost your mind. You wished for a hole to open beneath you, but of course nothing of the sort happened.

Amused laughter echoed in your head. **Of course I will, my beautiful sapling! How could I deny your request for help.** Just like that, your goods were gone, and never in your life had you casted a teleport spell that fast to follow suit.


	21. Misconception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hesitating to use Urianger, because I feel really insecure when it comes to his character and all. But I told myself I would do so if a request arised, and that happened. I hope it turned our alright...?

You sighed in content as you strolled along the place for the festivities. Everything was proceeding smoothly; most of the preparations that were left had already been split up between the Scions and you, and you were grateful for the help. However, there was one Scion that had yet to participate, and it had also been some time since you last saw him. He was not to be found within the Crystarium, and were it not for the help of a certain branch that was being helpful after the apology, his hideaway would surely have escaped your mind despite its obviousness.

Il Mheg. Of course, ever since enlisting the help of the Pixies, you had avoided the place as if already fearing the consequences of the King finding out you didn’t ask her for help. Yet, you still scolded yourself as you crossed the last few steps to the Bookman’s Shelves, after all, you should have remembered that the Elezen had his residence right there. As you stepped inside, the one you were looking for was focussed on a book like the scholar he was.

Despite his focus, he noticed your arrival and looked up. “Ah, my friend, thou hast arrived at quite the fortunate time. Wouldst thou join me for tea-“ He was unable to finish his sentence. “Urianger Augurelt,” you almost growled, not out of ill intention, but rather because it had been quite the ordeal to avoid the Pixies’s traps and pranks on the way. “Tell me, do you dislike the Starlight Celebration?”

You savoured the rare occurrence of the Elezen being complete and utterly perplexed. The book in his hands almost slipped to the ground, but he quickly closed it, putting it aside to rest on a table. “May I ask, why wouldst thou assume such?” You shook your head in disbelief. “Mayhap because you are the only one of the Scions not actively helping with preparations – and also hiding away in a place that does not give off the impression of Starlight.” Urianger appeared distressed. “I merely assumed that it would be a wiser course of action to…” He sighed, and you were confused. “Mine apologies. ‘Tis not often that I talk about this, but my experiences with these festivities were not on the fond side. I always preferred to spend these on mine own, carrying on with mine studies. ‘twas not mine intention to give thou any ill thoughts.”

Now you were the one to sigh. While you took a mental note to ask Thancred how Urianger had truly spent Starlight back in Sharlayan and whether there were any embarrassing situations he had been in, you also wanted to laugh. From your understanding, the Elezen was avoiding Starlight because he didn’t know how to behave during the festivities. You finally allowed yourself to spread a small smile across your lips. “No harm was done, but I would have appreciated if you had told me sooner. To make up for it, may I convince you to help with the remaining preparations? Moren is looking into the history of similar festivities that once were spread across the First. Maybe such scholastic preparations are more to your liking?”

Now smiling as well, the Elezen bowed to you. “I shall gladly do so. Yet, I have to offer mine apologies as well. Might I invite thou for a cup of tea?” You noticed that the table had already been set before you arrived, and coincidentally, you had brought some of the biscuits you had made a few days ago. Those were put onto the table as well before you gave one of your many nods. “I will gladly do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend who plays with the English Client told me it's Pixies's there and my german brain was seriously lagging trying to understand that.
> 
> Also, not only am I not a native speaker, I don't play with the English Client, either, so I try to make it all work out with a little research. Should you notice anything that's pretty different from how it's portrayed in-game, please tell me so that I can improve!


	22. Advice

A little out of breath, you keenly eyed the training dummy that you had been using as a sparring partner. Despite being one of the driving forces behind the Starlight Celebration and the plan to bring some peace and relaxation to the people of the Crystarium, you had been itching to get some exercise. Your usual training routine had helped with that, and it did also help you to understand Lyna. When one was used to battle, or guard duties in her case, it was hard to just let it drop completely, even if only for a short while.

“And here I thought I would find you busy with some more preparations, but I suppose you are still a Warrior.” As you turned your head, you noticed Thancred heading towards you. “If you are finished, there is something on which I could use your advice”, he began. Pondering, you tilted your head. It didn’t sound like a request concerning the general preparations, rather like a private one. “Give me one moment.” The training dummy would be spared for now, and after taking a deep breath and freshening up, you joined the Gunbreaker for a little walk while you listened to his request.

“It is about Ryne. I have yet to get a present for her, and to be honest, I have no clue on that one. I asked Alisaie, but she turned me away.” You furrowed your brows and at the same time you chuckled. Putting off getting a present until the last possible moment, that was something one would her about fathers in the city states back on the Source. Thancred was embracing his role indeed. However, something bothered you. “It is hard to imagine Alisaie would turn you away with that request,” your voice indicated your disbelief, and the Hyur sighed. “Maybe my words were chosen poorly. As I approached her, I asked her whether she knew what a girl that age would like even if she herself isn’t too girlish…” 

You inhaled sharply. “Did you really jab Alisaie like that? And here I thought the great Thancred knew how to talk to the ladies.” He huffed, and you noted that there was his carefree persona that you had thought lost shining through again. “Well, I do, but I certainly do not think about Alisaie that way…” Given her age, it was reassuring that the Gunbreaker seemed to have certain limits, and you teased him with that, earning an indignant huff. 

“Anyway, I thought you could help me. Or are you too busy teasing innocent man,” the Hyur returned to the prior topic, and you had to roll your eyes before answering. “Well, Ryne is a very curious girl. Maybe a book? A new dress would work as well, I suppose,” you voiced your ideas. The Hyur huffed. “The book I understand, but a dress? She is not that concerned with her looks.” You stopped in your tracks, shooting him a disbelieving gaze. “It is not about one’s look, but also about comfort. She keeps wearing the same dress, and a change of clothes, something new, might be nice.”

Thancred nodded, pondering. “Thank you for the advice. I will see what to make of it, in combination with my own idea.” He seemed in a hurry all of sudden, already leaving. “Wait,” you called after him, “what is your own idea?” Before vanishing, the Gunbreaker curtly answered. “Some new daggers!”

You were at a loss for words. Just how would one get the idea that a dagger was a fitting gift for a young girl? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides very obscure reference in chapter*


	23. Relax

There was an ominous feeling of dread as you found both of the twins flanking the door to your quarters, obviously waiting for you. It was the evening before the day of the grand Starlight Celebration, and those two waiting meant that a problem did arise, right? So little time left, and there was still a lot to do, and problems were definitely not needed at all. If you dealt with this now, there might be enough time still…

“There you are!” Alisaie spotted you first, and both her and her brother approached you, though the latter seemed to be a little nervous. “You will accompany us now.” You blinked. “Why? Has something come up? Give me a moment and-“ – “No, my sister here was a little unclear… well, it would be nice if you have the time to accompany us, but if it may pose a problem, then we will not press,” Alphinaud quickly cleared up before your mind could take off completely.

However, Alisaie was not pleased with her brother’s intervention. “Alphinaud! We talked about this with the others. There’s no room for a ‘no’.” Giving her brother a cold glare, she turned to you. “You have really been busy these last days, and thanks to you, tomorrow will surely be a huge success. But we all agree that you seem exhausted. If you don’t take a break, you might just collapse tomorrow! And this is why we are here. We will make sure you relax a little this evening, and in contrast to what my brother said, you won’t be able to decline.”

You sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. There were some things you still needed to get done, but Alisaie was right. You did feel down, your body was aching and stress seemed to dominate your days lately. The thought of relaxation was a really welcome one. “Alright. Where do you intend to carry me off to?” Alisaie answered with an unreadable smirk.

One hour later, as you sunk deeper into the water of the hot springs, you sighed in pure bliss. “You were right. I needed this,” you told Alisaie. Both of you were sunk deep into the water. “Alphinaud, don’t be such a girl,” the Red Mage addressed her brother who was not as invested as you were. He barely allowed his ankles to be covered by water. “Excuse me,” she said, getting up to do whatever. It was not your place to intervene with sibling quarrels, you were here to relax. Not even the loud splash and suspiciously high-pitched screaming could deter you from that.


	24. Surprise

The next day, you were greeted by quite the little crowd in front of your quarters. All of the Scions were gathered right there in front of your quarters, plus Ryne and even Emet-Selch, though he was standing apart from everyone else. You blinked in surprise. “Did I miss something? Is there a meeting or anything?” Y’shtola merely gave you a grin. “Oh, we do hope that you missed something, as it was intended to be a surprise. You have been quite busy these last few days, and when Alphinaud and Alisaie distracted you the past evening, we were able to finish our preparations.” Thancred stepped up beside you, pushing you forward. “However, there is a meeting in the Ocular as you assumed. The Exarch should be waiting by now, so you better start following us, my friend.”

Dumbstruck, you allowed the others to lead you to the Ocular. The usually clean but sparse room had quite changed, decorated as well and adorned with a Starlight Tree, presents sitting underneath it. “Ah, there you are, my friend. I hope the surprise is a welcome one?” you were greeted by the Exarch who was grinning from one ear to the other. “It surely is,” you replied, smiling as well as you saw all of it. “This… seems like in those stories about families celebrating Starlight together.” Alphinaud nodded. “Yes, that was our intention. If one thought about it, the Scions are like a family, after all… and we did not want to exclude anyone.” During the last part, his eyes flickered over to Emet-Selch who was already watched by Thancred as well. “Oh, do not mind me. Just think of me as the eccentric uncle no one truly wants to invite, yet they do so anyway.”

You chuckled, heart beating fast with joy. They did prepare this surprise for you, and all of you would be able to celebrate a peaceful Starlight together. And that they would include Emet-Selch as well… “Oh,” you suddenly exclaimed, “I have some presents for you as well, but they are still at my quarters…” Alisaie shook her head. “No, they are already here. Feo Ul helped us with that.” The Exarch cleared his throat. “Well, shall we head over to the table? There is a breakfast waiting for us… and some lunch as well, it seems. The people of the Crystarium all wanted to help preparing something for you.” Everyone did? You were moved, all the while feeling giddy like a child whenever you looked towards the tree and the presents.”

Even during the meal, your excitement would not falter. Ryne, who was sitting next to you, was just as giddy and kept throwing glances towards the tree. “Are you excited?” She nodded in reply. “Of course! This is my first Starlight Celebration, and… I am just glad that I get to spend it with all of you. Thank you so much!” Alphinaud seemed lost in thoughts. “In a way, this is a First Starlight Celebration for everyone.” His sister groaned. “Alphinaud, please, for the love of the Twelve stop trying to make jokes.”

There was a lot of food, a lot of good food at that, but all of you were full eventually, moving over to the tree and the presents. All of your presents seemed to be quite well received, and Ryne opened one of her presents to reveal quite a pretty dress. So Thancred took your advice. Speaking of the Gunbreaker, he did something you did not expect, namely handing Emet-Selch a small present. You were on edge, expecting the worst, but when the Ascian opened it to reveal a small replica of an Ivory Standard, the Hyur was grinning like mad. “Well, shall I tell you where to shove it now?” That no one was harmed was quite the sign of the Ascian’s cooperation.

After all the presents had been opened and stories had been told, your group headed outside and towards the place where the grand Celebration would take place. There were so many people coming and going, all of them wanting to talk to you, that time passed quite quickly until night had fallen and the grand Starlight Tree once again lit up. Only this time, a fire was lit as well – Moren had dug up the tradition during his study of Norvrandt’s history, although you had heard of it before from someone who very well knew about it and was now watching the fire in awe.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you watched every single one of your friends, a warm smile firmly spread across your lips. This truly was one of your best Starlight Celebrations so far.

But something caught your attention…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around! Since it's the eve of December 24th here and that's when we do something, all I have to tell you is...
> 
> Fröhliche Weihnachten! / Merry Christmas! / Have some nice holidays!
> 
> And now, we have arrived at the end of the little project. Or have we...?


	25. Starlight [Ardbert]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, it's Christmas day and I'm just about to leave some presents spread throughout the day.
> 
> Did anyone notice me sneakily changing the number of chapters yesterday? ;)

Ardbert’s attention was focussed on the great solstice fire that was burning quite bright right now, flames striking a vibrant contrast against the dark sky, glowing brighter than even the stars. Because of that, the spectre didn’t notice you as you approached; only when you came to a halt next to him did he break from his trance.

“Ah, excuse me, I didn’t notice you.” It took a few more moments for him to tear his gaze from the fire. “That is so much like I remember it… the other decorations may break the illusion a little, but I’d never thought that I’d see a fire like that again. It brings back memories, and even though I know it will never be the same again… it helps me feel at ease.” Indeed, there was something about the Warrior’s posture that seemed more relaxed, devoid of the tension and weight he always seemed to carry.

As his gaze finally met yours, you were surprised to see something glittering there. While Ardbert always seemed to be in such great pain and sorrow, you never once had seen him about to cry. And it seemed that he was trying very hard now not to do so, but he succeeded. “Thank you. This means a lot to me, really,” again, he sheepishly scratched his head. “This may seem unusual for me, but I don’t really know what to say…” You merely chuckled. “You being at a loss for words is not unknown to me. I had the chance to witness your younger, naïve self thanks to the Echo.” The Warrior crossed his arms. “Naïve? Well, do you mean to tell me you weren’t the same when you started your own adventure?” As you simply continued to chuckle, the spectre elbowed you as if in jest, knowing that it would not hurt you anyway.

But this time, something was different. The elbow did actually connect, making you tumble backwards. Both of you could only stare at one another with widened eyes as Ardbert reached for the nearest piece of decoration, only for his reach to cleanly pass through it again. “But why… may I?” His voice was trembling, and his fingers as well as he extended his hand. You nodded, suddenly on edge yourself, and took his hand.

Again, both of you were perfectly able to touch. You could feel his hand tremble in yours, and he made a choking sound. “But why? Why is this different now,” the Warrior muttered, shaking with disbelief. “I have no idea,” you replied as shook. “The cliché answer would be miracles can happen during the Starlight Celebration.” Ardbert shook his head. “If this is a miracle… I will gladly accept it. It has been such a long time since I have been able to touch anything… or anyone…” He squeezed your hand as if to reassure this was truly happening, all the while being careful not to squeeze to tight. There was a pleasant warmth spreading from where you touched, and you felt so at ease while you seemed to have the same effect on him.

“Ah…” He blushed. “Uhm, there is… would it be alright if I…?” The spectre – or was he? – seemed nervous, and a quick look showed you the object that had him like that. “Well, a mistletoe. It is a tradition, right?” Upon your confirmation, he exhaled in relief, slowly letting go of your hand to cup your cheeks with both hands. His touch was gentle and so very careful as if he feared to break you should he move to fast. You relaxed, leaning into his touch and closing your eyes. His lips met yours with a slight brush before he recoiled, only to close the distance again, more firmly this time.

After staying like that for a while, Ardbert pulled back again. “Sorry, it has been a while and…” You shook your head, smiling. “It does not matter, we still have some time even if this should be but a short miracle, right?” You reached for his hand, lacing your fingers. “And I would love to enjoy this miracle together.”


	26. Starlight [Emet-Selch]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it before and I'll say it again - here there be spoilers.

The Ascian had been hanging around all day, not even once vanishing in the shadows as he was prone to. It was something that had to be held in high regard, and you wanted to properly thank him as well as talk about the compensation he still had to receive for all his help. Decision made, you tore yourself away from the crowd, joining him in a silent corner.

“My congratulations, hero. As it appears, you once again succeeded to bring impeccable joy to everyone.” For once, his voice lacked the usual edge. “Thank you,” you replied, “but I have to convey my thanks as well. After all, you had as much part in this as everyone else.” Emet-Selch huffed, but didn’t deepen the topic. “Those festivities are not half-bad. Although I must say that I have seen far greater ones in my time as Emperor – and ones greater than even that before it all.”

His gaze had strayed into the distance, and you thought to know why. “You are talking about the time before the Sundering again, are you not?” Ever since the revelations at the Ravel, he would hint at that topic more often, almost as if waiting for something. “… I have to apologize,” you blurted out all of sudden, having arrived at a terrible realisation. “Before the Sundering, there were festivities as well, were there not? And I suppose some of those were important to you as well… in hindsight, what I said a few days ago was unjustified and mean. I apologise for that.”

For a while, the Ascian just gave you a disbelieving look, eyebrow raised ever so slightly. “What, hero, you are apologising for that? It seems that I gave you too little credit. This demands for a little celebration, would you not agree?” With a snap, two glasses and a bottle of wine came into existence, and you were served a glass of the latter. “Thank you,” you said again. “Well, would you honour me with stories about your festivities, then? Was it drinking wine like this?” The last part was meant to be a joke, but the smile your company shot you seemed dry. “At times,” he replied.

“But during a lot of them, there would be…” He snapped again, and all of sudden there was music playing. No one on the place seemed bothered by the sudden change of sound, so the Ascian must have intended it to be heard by only the two of you. Extending a hand, he seemed to wait for you. “May I?” Hesitating, you took his hand at last. It had been a while since you had been dancing like this, but Emet-Selch proved to be more than capable of leading you with ease. There was a pleasant tingle to your head from the wine, and you enjoyed the dance far more than you would have thought beforehand.

You chuckled. “What is so funny, hero?” The Ascian’s gaze was intense, and you felt so laid open in front of him. “It is not that I thought something to be funny, more like… weird. Right now, I just got the feeling that we have done this before. Dancing, in a similar setting… but I cannot tell you why.” He clicked his tongue at that. “Weird indeed. Why would that be, I wonder?” You grew tired of his games and at the same time you weren’t irritated. “I will throw out a guess – it is something to the Sundering, is it not? There is a reason I feel like this, and you know why. So the question is – will you tell me?" Emet-Selch smirked. “If you continue to show this much promise, I might consider it.”

He continued to twirl you around, and you flinched without knowing why. “Something the matter, hero?” You quickly shook your head. “Ah, it is nothing. Just more weird thoughts. A name, I suppose, though I cannot give you more detail than that as I lack it myself.” A nod. “Tell me then, hero, what name has you in such disarray?” Before speaking it aloud, you tested its sound in your head. “Hades.”

The Ascian stopped, almost as if hit with an invisible force. Your gaze was questioning, but not answer would come. It was almost awkward with the ensuing silence, so you tried to change the topic. “Ah, you still have to receive compensation for your help as I recall. Might you enlighten me as to what it is you wanted?”

Still, there was no answer. Instead, Emet-Selch raised your hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on your knuckles that had you shudder in delight. You were unable to tear your gaze from his intense one. “You have already started to give me what I wanted, my dear. Let us continue this dance, and you might have the answers you yearned by morning.”

For some strange reason, you didn’t mind spending the rest of the festivities apart from the Scion’s.


End file.
